


Two Halves Make a Whole

by supernatural_jackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluffy Moments in-between, General Angst, SPN Monster of the Week.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_jackles/pseuds/supernatural_jackles
Summary: Sam finds a case, requiring Dean and the Reader to pose as a fake married couple. Only, they are already a couple, but going through a tough time. Can this case bring them back to one another, or push them further in the opposite direction.





	Two Halves Make a Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Fake Marriage for @spnfluffbingo

[x](http://jabberwock.tumblr.com/)

“Y/N,” you heard Sam call out from the library. You were sitting by the map with your laptop in front of you. You had taken to sitting there recently, just for a little bit of privacy. But mostly, you didn’t want to get in Sam’s way, or Dean’s for that matter. This was the way you could play around on your computer and not get crap for not doing research like you were supposed be doing.

 You pushed your chair back, the sound of the wheels rolling filled your ears before you got up, stepping up the couple of steps to get to Sam. He was sitting at the second table, the lamp on in front of him, along with a plate that had a half eaten sandwich on it. “What’s up?”

 “I found a case,” he started. You pulled the chair out next to him, using it as leverage to sit on top of the table instead of on the chair like a normal person would do.

 “My silence is your queue, Sam,” you smiled softly at the long haired Winchester. He flashed a quick smile before looking at the computer screen in front of him.

 “A couple staying at a hotel in Virginia were found murdered in their hotel room. The maid found them after days of them not coming out. A hole was found behind each victims ears. Police ruled it as a suicide but it makes no sense whatsoever,” he told you.

 “Sounds like a wraith to me. A pretty damn reckless one at that,” you added in, quirking your eyebrow.

 “Yeah. It’s the fourth couple to die at this hotel in two months. All married couples, only being married for a few months at that,” he informed you.

 “Feeding off of the honeymoon stage,” you mentioned.

 “Exactly,” he agreed. “So you and Dean-”

 “Sam-”

 “Y/N, c’mon. It’s literally our only option here,” he pleaded. You could feel the puppy dog eyes coming on. You knew it was only a matter of time before they made their appearance.

 “Sam, we are the farthest from a happy couple. There is no way we could pull it off,” you told him, swallowing the lump in your throat.

 “You’re gonna have to. I can’t do it,” he reminded you. “Besides, might be good for both of you to spend some time together, just the two of you. You might be able to fix it and get back to where you were. It’s worth a shot, isn’t it?”

 “I hate you sometimes, you know that right?”

 “Yeah. And you’re about to hate me even more, ‘cause I’m letting you tell Dean.”

 “If we make it back alive from this case, remind me to kill you.”

 “Or you can thank me.”

        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Telling Dean wasn’t your idea of fun and he took it about as well as you did. You reminded yourself that it was your job and you were saving other people from ending up dead. You knew you could act like you loved Dean because you did love him. You had always loved him and you always would. That part of you was never going to go away. It was just hard when you were certain he didn’t harbor those very same feelings anymore. And it was clear he hadn’t for a while. Your once happy, loving relationship where you couldn’t keep your hands off each other wasn’t what you had now. You slept facing away from each other, if you slept in the same bed that is. There were nights where he didn’t come to bed at all. Kisses were non-existent. Sex was out of the question.

 There was a big part of you that hoped that this hunt would maybe rekindle your relationship. You knew that was wishful thinking. Dean had loved you once. Maybe that feeling was still there.

 Sam was sitting in the front seat next to Dean. He was going to show up about half an hour after you and Dean to check in, just so you had the back up there if and when you needed it. But he was leaving you and Dean be for the most part so he wouldn’t blow your cover. You and Dean were going to have to walk around the hotel as a happy couple and do things together. You couldn’t shake this feeling that this was the last time you and Dean were going to be together. Dean was going to realize that whatever it was is over and there is no point in continuing. He was probably going to ask you to pack up and leave. No matter how many times you had told yourself it was coming; it was going to break you in two.

 You and Dean got out of the impala, grabbing your bags from the trunk before Sam took off with the car. An uncomfortable silence fell over the two of you as you stood outside the glass doors of the five star hotel.

 “Ready?” he muttered.

 “Yeah,” you breathed out, holding your hand out for him to take. There was a pause before he linked his fingers with yours, his other hand reaching for the door for you to walk in first. Your heart was racing. Feeling Dean’s hand in yours after so long was invigorating.

 You walked in and you could instantly see why this was a five star hotel. The floors were marble, there was a water fountain in the middle of the lobby and smaller waterfalls along the walls that changed colours. It was by far, the nicest hotel you had ever stayed in. It was really too bad that you weren’t going to be able to enjoy it.

 “Reservation for Granger,” Dean told the concierge. You watched as he typed in things on his computer, his eyes focused on the task at hand.

 “Ah yes. Mr and Mrs Granger. Honeymoon suite correct?” he reconfirmed.

 “Yes. Our honeymoon was cut short. Had to be sure to treat her the way she deserves and a girl like her only deserves the best,” he stated. Dean was more convincing than you ever expected him to be. It damn near shocked you.

 “Perfect. Here is your key. Your room number is on the paper. You will be staying on the eighteenth floor. Please enjoy your stay with us,” he finished, handing you over everything you needed. You both thanked him in unison, walking towards the elevators hand in hand.

 The elevator was taking longer than either of you anticipated and you could feel the eyes of the concierge on you. It was like a sixth sense to you. He could possibly be the wraith for all you knew. You released Dean’s hand, slipping it around his waist before burying yourself in his chest. You could feel him stiffen at your touch for a moment, almost like he wasn’t expecting it, or used to it. It was a tough pill for you to swallow, but it was something you had to do.

 “Concierge is watching us,” you whispered loud enough so that he could hear you.

 “Got it,” he replied. He wrapped both his arms around you quicker than you expected him to. His head came down, resting on top of yours. It wasn’t going to last longer than thirty seconds. You could already hear the elevator descending down to the main floor. It was fun while it lasted.

 The elevator doors opened up with nobody inside of it. Dean took your bag from your hand, silently offering to carry it before motioning for you to go in first. Mirrors covered every wall, making it a little uncomfortable. Dean pressed the eighteen and the doors closed quickly. Much to your surprise, Dean stood close by. You soon found out it was because there was a camera in the corner, recording your every movement. You felt like the whole thing would be busted any moment. There was no way you and Dean were going to be able to pull this off. Not with the amount of tension and unresolved issues present between the two of you. It was going to be a damn miracle if you got through this hunt.

 Dean unlocked the door to your room, motioning for you to go in before him. You swore your jaw dropped to the floor. Life as a hunter, you didn’t have all the luxuries in the world. You didn’t get to visit places you’ve always wanted to go and stay there for weeks on end doing whatever you pleased. There was always one more thing and another thing right after that. Standing in this five star hotel room was like a dream come true for you. A view of the city and the water not to far off that you couldn’t wait to see in the dark. The room had a flat screen tv, and a couch set up to watch it. The king bed was memory foam and damn near heaven to you. The bathroom had a jacuzzi, and those comfy hotel robes and slippers. You were royalty in this place. At least, that’s what it felt like.

 “Alright, so the couples that were killed ate at the restaurant the night they arrived, then headed to the bar for half an hour to an hour before heading back to their rooms The next day they did couples massages and swam around in the pool, hanging out in the public eye and what not. I figure if we are see out together, acting as grossly in love as possible, maybe it will bring the bitch out quickly so we can get this hunt over and done with,” he explained to you.

 “Yeah, so you aren’t forced to be with me,” you muttered under your breath.

 “What was that?” he cocked his eyebrow.

 “I said, yeah so we can head back home as quickly as possible,” you lied.

 “ _No_ you didn’t.”

 “What difference does it make?” you scowled.

 “I guess it really doesn’t. But keep in mind, we have to make this believable,” he scoffed. You bit your tongue, holding back from saying something that you knew you’d regret later on. This wasn’t the time and place for a fight. You had a hunt to take care of. Your personal issues could wait. They always did. “This place has three restaurants. Italian, tai and I guess just standard american. Which one do you want to go to?”

 “Doesn’t matter to me.”

 “You like Italian so we’ll go there.”

 You pulled out the nice black dress you had bought months and months ago for yours and Dean’s anniversary dinner. You hadn’t had the chance to wear for that. You were buried deep in hunt after hunt and by the time you were done, both you and Dean were exhausted. You just never made up for it. It was a forgotten event after that. Come to think of it, that’s when everything started to go downhill for the two of you.

 You had taken the bathroom to get ready, leaving the rest of the hotel room for Dean to change. It was sad to think that you changed with the door closed, when once you took every given chance to be naked in front of him. It was mind boggling how things deteriorated so quickly, and without either of you really noticing it.

 You smoothed out your dress. The material feel mid thigh, and showed the perfect amount of cleavage, which was one of the reasons why you bought it. You wanted to keep Dean’s eyes all over you and this was supposed to be one that would do that. Tonight was going to be different. Tonight was going to be trying to convince the world that you couldn’t have been happier; that you and Dean were in love with each other.

 You gave yourself a once over, making sure your makeup looked presentable. Last but not least, the fake ring to make it look like you and Dean were married. This one was yours, well your mother’s. It was her wedding band and you didn’t have it in you to part ways with it. It was the last remaining item of hers you had left. You opened the door, ready to see whatever Dean decided to wear for the occasion. Your eyes locked with his, and you saw he was standing by the full length mirror, tying his tie. He was wearing his FBI suit, that hugged him in all the right places. His hair was damn near perfect, as it always was. He looked different somehow. Like the weight of the world wasn’t completely on his shoulders. He looked happier almost. He looked perfect.

 “You ready?” you asked quietly, almost afraid you’d sound excited for a night out doing normal things with the guy who was known as your boyfriend. His eyes left the mirror and locked on yours. You swore he stopped for a moment, his eyes meeting yours before he glanced over your body. The simple action made your heart flutter in your chest and make you feel incredibly insecure all at the same time.

 “You look - wow,” he breathed out. “Is that new?”

 “Bought it a couple of months back. Never worn it,” you told him.

 “Looks really - you look beautiful,” he stammered out, his hand reaching behind his head, scratching the hairs on the back of his neck. A nervous tell of his. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

 On the way down to the lobby, your mind was in overdrive. How in the hell were you going to make this believable when he made you so damn nervous? He had your mind going a mile a minute. You could see him playing with the ring on his finger. His old silver one that he stopped wearing for a while. It was probably his dad’s once.

 You were just going to have to push all of your other feelings aside. You had to forget the fact that he didn’t curl up next to you at night, and kiss the daylights out of you. You had to ignore the fact that this wasn’t the relationship it once was. You loved Dean. You were still in love with Dean, and you knew well enough that you were always going to be in love with him. You had to focus on that. Act on that love you had for him. When it was all over, you’d let yourself feel the rest of it. You’d finally do something about it.

 The elevator doors opened with a ding. Dean reached his hand out, waiting for you to put your hand in his. You could do this. You used to do this all the time. People’s lives were at steak. _Do your job, do it with a smile, or don’t do it at all._

 Dean tugged you in closer than he usually did, at least from what you could remember. Your and Dean’s relationship was always about the private moments you shared together. The moments where it was just the two of you and no other eyes watching you. There was maybe a handful of times where you were out in public. Public displays of affection wasn’t something you guys did.

 You stopped him, and he looked at you with confusion on his face. You opened up your clutch, reaching for your compact mirror. Mirrors would show the true identity of the wraith and the concierge was a little suspicious when you checked it. It couldn’t hurt to check. You opened it up, positioning so you could see just enough of yourself and get a good enough view of the concierge. Nope. Turns out he was just a creep.

 You mouthed to Dean that it wasn’t him before you checked your makeup, just to make it seem believable. You could feel Dean’s eyes on you, and you got that nervous feeling again, almost like you were afraid the he was going to see you differently, and love you less than he did before.

 He lead you to the restaurant, which happened to be on the other side of the hotel. So far, no signs of a wraith, or anyone suspicious that wasn’t already checked out. You had silver tucked away on your thigh holster, and another one in your bra just to be safe.

 Dean pulled your chair out for you to sit before taking a seat for himself. The waiter, a young boy who couldn’t have been older than twenty, handed you your menus and told you he’d be back to take your orders momentarily. The restaurant was busy, filled with couples young as sixteen to couples as old as eighty. It was a nice restaurant, you give it that. Something that you and Dean would never enter on a regular day.

 “I have a feeling it’s our waiter,” he commented. “I didn’t like the way he was eyeing you.”

 “He handed me a menu, Dean. He’s also super young,” you reminded him. It couldn’t be the waiter. Could it?

 As if prompted, the waiter came back to yours and Dean’s table, taking a closer liking to you. You swallowed hard as your eyes focused on the menu. You had to sell it. You had to make it seem like the two of you were in love.

 “What can I get the two of you?”

 “Babe, what are you going to get?” you asked him, flicking your eyes up to him. Dean flashed you a smile, one you hadn’t seen from him in such a long time. It made your heart flutter in your chest at the sight of it.

 “You know how much I love a good plate of spaghetti,” he winked. “And I know how much you do too.” He licked his lips before his eyes flicked up to the waiters. “We’ll take two of your spaghettis please. And extra parmesan for the pretty lady.”

 “Coming right up, sir.”

 No, there was no way that it was the waiter. No way at all. Dean was just paranoid. Even though he was still your boyfriend, it didn’t give him the right to be all protective over you like that. He had never been that way with you when it came to other men and now wasn’t the time for him to start. Fake husband or not.

 At the table next to you, there was a husband and a wife. They had to be in their mid sixties, and every so often you would find their eyes looking over at you and Dean. They had to be harmless. They were in their late sixties for crying out loud. If one of them was to try and harm you, they would break a hip first, or have a heart attack.

 The waiter came back with two bottles of beer and your plates of spaghetti, telling you both to enjoy your meal and he’d be back to check in later. The food looked amazing, and you couldn’t wait to dig in. Thank god Dean knew that you enjoyed a little extra cheese with your spaghetti.

 “He was checking out your rack this time,” Dean commented lowly.

  _It’s more than you’ve done in the last six months_ , you thought to yourself. You couldn’t voice that out loud. Not in a restaurant full of people and a potential wraith. You and Dean were in love. “So were you.”

 He was caught off guard at your comment, and even though it wasn’t remotely true, it still made it look like he was interested in you. You just wanted him to be interested in you again.

 “You two make such a beautiful couple,” the older lady next to you said, cutting you and Dean from your thoughts. Both of your heads snapped to look at the older couple next to you. “You remind me a lot of our relationship back when we were kids like you.”

 “How long have you two been married?” you asked.

 “Forty- two years today,” the older man answered. “Listen to me son, don’t let your girl go. She’s the best thing to ever happen to you, and you gotta cherish her. She’ll give you everything.” Except Dean didn’t love you the same way anymore.

 “Oh trust me, she knows just how much I love her,” Dean smiled. You swore, you could feel your heart crack in your chest. You reached for your beer, quickly taking a sip to help you swallow the lump that had formed in your throat.

 “I do. He’s the best thing to ever happen to me,” you started, glancing at Dean for a moment. “He saved my life, and gave me everything I ever could have wanted without knowing he did. He still makes my heart race when he looks at me, and I miss him in the nights where he’s not next to me. You’d think after five years, that feeling would go away, but I think I love him more and more everyday.”

 “How long have you two been married?” the older lady asked with a smile playing across her lips.

 “A couple of months. Our honeymoon was cut short so we figured a little getaway would do us well,” Dean answered, taking another glance at you.

 “This is the place to do it. We’ve been coming here for the last five years. We can’t seem to go anywhere else.”

 The conversation was put at a halt when the older man had to answer his phone. Honestly, you couldn’t have been more thankful. Talking about your relationship with Dean was hard, because it wasn’t what your relationship was anymore. Nothing about this was anything remotely close to how you made it out to be.

 You ate your plate of spaghetti slower than you usually would. Dean on the other hand was close to being done his entire meal, beer and all. You couldn’t stomach the rest of it. You lied professionally. So why was this so hard? It’s just another job. _Another hunt_.

 Dean paid for the meal, escorting you out of the restaurant with his hand on the small of your back. You couldn’t deny that his touch sent fire through your body. He hadn’t touched you in so long, not even this simply. A sense of relief washed through you as you exited the restaurant. It was like you could breathe again. Even though you were headed to the hotel bar, which was far more public than eating dinner, and much more open for people to see you, it was just more calming. Maybe it was the fact that after this, it was time to head back to the hotel room and you could stop pretending for awhile.

 Dean lead you to the bar, allowing you to take a seat before he took the one next to you. He ordered two doubles neat, and you were thankful. You wondered if this was hard for him. Was it hard for him to act like he was still head over heels for you when clearly he wasn’t. Was it hard for him to play that role? You had a million questions rushing through you, and you had no idea if you’d ever get any answers from him. If there was any answers that is. What if it was something as simple as two people growing apart and things changing. No explanation. Nothing that could be said to make it easier. This whole thing was a mess.

 You downed you whiskey in one, ordering another one. You could feel Dean’s eyes on you before he reached over, taking your hand in his. You could feel a spark ignite in you at his touch once more and for once, you wanted it to stop. You were feeling far too much for this hunt. You needed to lock it up.

 Dean’s other hand reached in the pocket of his jacket, pulling out his buzzing phone, pressing answer before bringing it up to his ear.

 “Yeah?”

 “ _That older couple you were talking to at dinner seem suspicious,_ ” you heard the voice say over the phone. Sam’s voice.

 “Hello to you too,” he sassed back. “No, if anything, they are the next vics.”

 “ _Well it certainly won’t be you and Y/N, Dean. How hard is it to act like you love her? You love her still, do you not? Why don’t you both start acting like it before someone else dies. Be careful, that bartender is eyeing up Y/N like she is his next meal._ ”

 “Right.” He hung up the phone, shoving it back in his pocket. Your heart was beating fast in your chest. You felt like it would pop out any second. You heard every word that Sam said over the phone. There was no acting as if you hadn’t. “Sam thinks the bartender-”

 “I heard,” you muttered. “No mirrors behind the bar either.”

 “You look beautiful tonight, Y/N,” Dean stated, changing the subject completely. You felt that lump form in your throat once more. “That dress looks perfect on you.”

 “Dean -”

 “You do. I’m not just saying that,” he told you, “You’ve always been beautiful to me. Always.” His hand came up to your face, his index finger brushed some of the hair away from your face, tucking it behind your ear. You thought your heart was going to explode.

 “You two look like a happy couple,” the bartender said. You could tell by his voice that he was clearly playing for the same team as you. You smiled at him as he placed your drink in front of you.

 “Couldn’t be any happier with her,” Dean revealed, his hand moving down to your chin, urging you to look at him. He leaned in just enough to peck your lips softly before returning back to his seat. You swore your mouth went dry and you thought for sure your heart was going to stop. You realized just then how much you missed him. And _god_ , you missed him more than you ever thought you did.

 “He’s my one,” you said. You weren’t sure just how loud you said it, but you know you said it. It was the truth. He was it. And even if you weren’t his, that didn’t change anything. You were never going to love someone as much as you did Dean. You were never going to fall for someone. No one was ever going to live up to him.

 “You guys are making me sick with how in love you are with one another,” he scoffed playfully. You definitely thought he was the wraith. It would make complete sense. But the bar was filled with people, but thankfully, you were the only couple in the bar. It was groups of women and groups of men. No married couples. Not yet. You needed to get out of here and come up with a game plan.

 You stood up, moving directly between Dean’s legs, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. You felt him tense a bit before he relaxed. You had no idea where you were going with this, but you had to do something. You needed to get out of the bar and he needed to come with you.

You desperately wanted to feel his lips on yours again, even if it was only a peck at best. It was still the most action you had in months. He still had that very same affect on you as he did when you first met him. You were the girl that made the great Dean Winchester settle down. One peck wasn’t going to hurt, right?

 You leaned over, crashing your lips to his in a sweet kiss. You felt his arms wrap around your waist, bringing you into him. A wave of nostalgia washed over you. For a moment, you felt like everything was okay again. That there wasn’t this impending doom resting over your relationship with him. It felt - dare you say - _perfect_. To feel his lips against yours, kissing you back willingly. It was something you needed. It was something you wanted.

 “What do you say we head back to the room?” you said just loud enough for the bartender to hear you.

 “Let’s go, sweetheart,” he winked.

 He placed a couple of bills down on the counter before he stood up. This time, he wrapped his arm around you tighter than you expected him to. You weren’t about to protest. You were headed straight for the elevators, and you figured if this guy was going to try anything, he would do it soon.

 The second you were in the elevator, you felt Dean’s phone buzz once more. You knew it had to be Sam. He pulled his phone out, his arms still around you as he did.

 “Sam said the bartender is the wraith. He just checked and…” You couldn’t register the rest of Dean’s words. Your head growing fuzzy for a moment. For a second, you forgot everything. You didn’t know where you or who you were with. Everything just went black for a a short length of time.  When you came back, you realized you had two drinks at the bar and the bartender was a wraith.

 “Did the bartender touch me at the bar?” you questioned.

 “Uh, I don’t know - the waiter did. He brushed your arm,” he told you.

 “I hope it was just that. I feel weird, Dean. And not a good weird,” you revealed, your hand gripping his shirt tight.

 “Okay, okay! I’ve got you. I won’t let anything happen to you,” he stated, pulling you in as close as he possibly could. Of course you had to be close to passing out for him to do something, but the important part was that he was doing something. He was going to protect you. He was going to make sure you were okay.

 Dean managed to get you safely back into your hotel room, shutting the door tightly before locking it. You managed to make your way over to the bed. You were feeling a little lightheaded and it was almost like you were waking up from a night of really hard drinking. It was like a hangover but much worse. You had to have been drugged. There was no other way to describe it.

 “Sweetheart, how you holdin’ up?” Dean asked, kneeling down in front of you. His hands rested on your knees and even though you were in an out, feeling his hands on your bare skin helped you relax a little.

 “Tired.”

 That was the last thing you remember before everything went black.

                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 You began to wake again and instantly felt gross. Your eyes opened slowly to find the room lit by the lamps around the room. The curtains were left open and you could see the view of the city from where you were laying on the bed. You could hear the soft sounds of the tv playing in the background. Your head was pounding against your skull.

 “Hey, you’re awake,” you heard a deep voice say from behind you. Dean.

 “Yeah,” you whispered.

 “How are you feeling?” he questioned. You felt the bed dip next to you. Dean had taken a seat at the edge of the bed. You could feel his eyes on you.

 “Like I was drugged,” you groaned.

 “Sammy dropped off a couple of energy drinks for you. We gotta get you awake so we can take out this wraith. I promise, I’ll let you sleep all you want when this hunt is done,” he promised.

 You moved slowly, wanting to sit up so you could drink the energy drink and hopefully wake up a little more. You found yourself still in your black dress, only your shoes had been taken off and you were moved underneath the sheets. You couldn’t pretend anymore.

 “I’m - I’m leaving after this hunt,” you revealed.

 “Y/N.”

 “Let’s just finish the hunt, okay,” you said softly. You weren’t nearly awake enough to have this conversation.

 “Okay,” he said almost inaudibly. “Drink this okay.” He got up off the bed and headed into the bathroom, closing the door quickly. You wondered if maybe it was hitting him now that these past few months have been hard for you. That maybe he realized that you were still in love with him and it’s been hurting you with how distant he’s been. Nothing about this was easy.

 You downed your energy drink as quickly as you could and it did help you. You certainly felt more alive than you did fifteen minutes ago. You just wanted this hunt to be over and done with. You couldn’t pretend any longer. Pretending to be married only made you want it all the more. It only made you want him more. And he was something you couldn’t have.

 “Dean,” you called out, knocking on the bathroom door.

 “Just a sec,” he yelled from behind the door. You nodded your head, even though you knew he wouldn’t see you. You walked towards the big window, looking out at the city below. It was a beautiful sight to see. It was something you wished you could see more often. A hotel room like this was a fairytale, something that didn’t happen to girls like you because of the job. You missed out on a lot because of the job. Maybe you’d be lucky to stay the night and leave in the morning. Just to enjoy it for a little while. After all, it was all about pretending.

 Dean opened the bathroom door, dressed the way he was when you were out earlier. His hair was a little messier than usual, and you figured that was because he ran his fingers through it one too many times.

 “What’s the plan?” you questioned.

 “Clearly the bartender took interest in you. So you’re going to go back in there and see if you can lure him out. Don’t let him touch you, okay?” he explained to you. So you were the bait. Nothing new, but this time, it felt different. This time it felt like something was coming to an end. This time, it felt like the last time.

 “Got it. Is Sam -”

 “We’ve got your back. Like I said, I won’t let anything happen to you,” he reiterated.

 “I know you won’t. Sam too.”

 Both brothers went down the elevator with you as it filled with an awkward silence and tension that could be cut by a knife. They were going to find a way to get in the back while you distracted the bartender. The bar was about to close up, and that was the perfect time to get in and get it done.

 Your heels clicked against the marble floor as you headed into the bar once more. You slipped off the ring on your finger, tucking it in your bra to keep it safe as you headed over to the counter. He was still working, wiping down the tables. The bar was completely empty and lucky for you, he was the only one in view.

 “Excuse me,” you cleared your throat. “I was here earlier and I seem to have lost my wedding ring. My husband will flip if he notices it’s missing. Have you seen it?”

 “No, miss. I will help you look,” he offered. “What does it look like?”

 “It’s a simple band with the words ‘I love you’ engraved in the inside,” you stated. You moved over to where you were sitting at the bar earlier, pretending to look for the ring. You could feel your nerves kicking in. Even though you had played bait more times than you can count, it was still nerve wracking. You were putting your life in the hands of the Winchester’s and you were trusting them to get in and get the shot in on time. Your life was on the line and that was scary, no matter how many times you did it.

 You figured you had been looking long enough, so you got up. You instantly searched for the bartender when you were pushed forward into the counter. Fuck, he touched you. Not just that, he had you pressed between him and the bar.

 “Get the fuck off me,” you stated, pushing and thrashing to try and keep him away from you.

 “Shh, just stay still,” he muttered, bringing his hand up. No, this wasn’t happening. Not tonight. You kicked him as hard as you could, hoping to get him away from you. It wasn’t nearly as effective as you were thinking. You pulled your dress up, taking the silver knife from your holster.

 “That’s not going to help you,” he chuckled.

 “Silver. I know what you are,” you started. “Quite reckless don’t you think? Killing couples that stay at the hotel to get your fix? Aren’t mental institutes more your thing?”

 “Insane tastes great, sure. But love, but not just love, the honeymoon stage love is the best I’ve ever tasted. Nothing tastes better than that, and you get double the dose,” he shrugged.

 “I hate to break it to you, Mr Romance, but you’re not going to touch another soul in here,” you told him.

   “Like a girl could take me down. Drugging you was easy, killing you will be even easier and you’ll taste damn good,” he chuckled. Before you could even register, he launched himself at you, your knife going flying as  his spike ejected out of his wrist. Where the hell were the Winchester’s when you needed them?

 “Get off me!” you screamed.

 “Hands up!” Dean yelled out, his gun raised. The wraith moved you in front of him, pointing his spike towards your head while his arm cut off your air just enough to make it hard for you to breath.  

 “You can’t hurt me without hurting your precious girl,” he bargained. You reached your hand in your dress, trying to grab the spare knife you had in your bra in case of emergencies. You could feel your lungs burning for air. You only had a few seconds before you lost consciousness. “Face it, you care more about her than you do about killing me. She’s more important. Let me walk and you can keep your -” You didn’t let him finish, you took your knife, slicing his arm as deep as you could with the silver blade. He dropped you instantly, your body falling to the ground. You were coughing as air filled your lungs once more.

 Dean was at your side in an instant, his hands on you. You could see the concern in his eyes before he wrapped his arms around you. Sam lunged at the wraith with the silver blade, piercing his heart with ease. Relief wash through you. You weren’t going to go crazy now that he was going to die.

 “You okay?” Dean asked. “Did he hurt you?”

 “I’m okay for the most part. Just glad it’s over with,” you breathed out.

 “Dean, take her back to the room. I’ll clean up here. Make sure she’s okay,” Sam declared. Before you could say anything, Dean was standing up. He scooped you up in his arms quickly, carrying you bridal style. You didn’t fight it. You already felt pretty weak from the roofies. You just wanted to sleep for a while.

 He carried you through the lobby, which was dead quiet. Not even the concierge was there. You didn’t think that you’d get that close to him, that the wraith would get the jump on you. But to be fair, your head wasn’t in this hunt. Not really. You were solely focused on Dean. It was all about Dean.

 By the time you were at the hotel room door, you could stand up on your own. You weren’t hurt that much. A couple of bruises at the most. Dean managed to get the hotel room door open, motioning for you to go in first before he entered himself.

 You wondered what was going to happen now. You didn’t have to pretend anymore. Better yet, he didn’t have to pretend anymore. You headed straight for the window, glancing at the city once more. All the lights that filled the night sky was enough to calm you. It was enough to give you the slightest bit of hope that everything was going to be okay for you.

 “Y/N,” Dean said softly. You could see his reflection in the glass. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his dress pants. “I’ve been horrible to you these past few months.”

 “Dean, you don’t have to -”

 “I do. If you’re leaving, you deserve to at least hear this,” he began.

 “I don’t want to,” you whispered. “It’s easier if I don’t.”

 “It was the hunt in Illinois. The shapeshifter one, right after our anniversary that we missed. You told me it wasn’t a big deal, and your actions proved that it wasn’t. The hunt was hard on all of us, especially since the thing took you and I thought you were dead. And hearing it say those things to me, about our life together and how things were only going to go south from here on out. I just, I got to thinking that you deserved better. You deserve someone who could give you everything I can’t. Like anniversary dinners on time, and kisses in public. I can’t give you a life like you deserve, Y/N. I can’t give you a marriage that’s legal and a baby, if you ever wanted one. I can barely say those three words to you, let alone anything else. And I guess I realized that I was never going to measure up to the kind of man that you deserved.”

 “Did you ever think, just for one second, just how much you were hurting me? Did you not think, ‘hey she’s my girlfriend and maybe I should talk to her about this instead of being a coward about it?’. I’m a lot of things, Dean, but I like to think I’m easy to talk to. I’m thinking that this is all on me. That I’m the one that did this to us. That you somehow fell out of love with me. You - you just stopped and I couldn’t think of one single thing I did to deserve that.” Tears welled in your eyes, as you turned around to face him. “All I ever wanted, Dean, was a life with you. That’s all I wanted. And today, it reminded me of a lot of things. I wasn’t pretending. Because even though you’ve been a jackass, I’m still in love with you, and what sucks is that’s never going to change. I’m never going to be able to move on and get over you because I’m always going to be in love with you.”

 “I wasn’t pretending today either, ” he said lowly. “None of it was you, Y/N. This is all on me, and I should have said something to you. But when you didn’t bring up our late anniversary dinner, I got worried that maybe I was right. I was stupid and selfish, and I should have seen how much I was hurting you. But today was an eye opener, and I realized just how much I missed you, and how hard it is not knowing if things are okay. I’m sorry for putting you through this these past few months. You deserve better than the man I’ve been.”

 You heart fluttered in your chest when you heard that he missed you. You could see the defeat on his features. This wasn’t easy for him either. He was never a man of words, he was a man of action. “I just want the man I had before. I can’t do this if it’s going to continue the way it’s going. I’m not asking you for a marriage, or kids, or to even give up hunting for that matter. I just want you. I want to feel wanted, and needed by you. I can’t keep wondering if you’re coming to bed or if I’m going to sleep alone for another night. I can’t keep doing this to myself. I can’t keep giving myself that false hope, Dean. You either want me, or you don’t. It’s as simple as that. You either love me, or you don’t. But I need to know. I need to know that this is going to change. That this is going to be resolved.”

 He took his hands out of his pockets before taking a step towards you.  You could see every emotion on his face. He was scared and he was hurt. But despite that, he made his way closer to you, closing the space between you. His hands came up to your cheeks, cupping them before his lips crashed to yours. You instinctively reached for his waist, bringing him in closer as he kissed you, and god, did he kiss you. His lips molded with yours perfectly, and you swore, everything just fell into place. It was what you wanted.

 “I want you,” he breathed out, his lips mere centimeters away from yours. “I love you and I want you. Always. You’re my other half.”

 “Good. ‘Cause I want you too. I love you,” you muttered.

 “I’m going to text Sam, tell ‘im we’re staying here for a few days. Gotta make start making it up to you somehow.”

 “That sounds perfect.”

 


End file.
